ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis Gun AZ Strategy!
'|催眠銃AZ作戦！|Saimin Jū AZ Sakusen!}} is the 5th episode of Triple Fighter. It was aired separately in 5 parts. Plot Braker created a special weapons known as a AZ gun. Devila were armed with the guns and went on a shooting spree in a town. Atsushi witnessed this and ran off to call SAT, but was shot by a Devila. SAT was ambushed by Devila on the way there, but Yuji managed to drive off. When he approached the seemingly injured people lying on the ground, they attacked him, Yuji had to battle the them. Tetsuo and Lily arrived and quickly drove to another town where Devila were shooting again and fought with Devila and the hypnotised people. Meanwhile, Yuji was shot with the AZ gun. Part 2 Yuji got up and pushed Atsushi out of the way, driving off on the SAT Bike. Atsushi went to tell Lily and Tetsuo, who were fighting Devila, what happened to Yuji. Yuji drove back to SAT headquaters and attacked Bullcon and started destroying the place. Lily arrived with Atsushi, but they were attacked also. Lily shot him, turning him back to his normal self. Meanwhile, Tetsuo maneged to take an AZ gun from a bunch of Devila he had defeated. Braker attempted to get the gun back, but Tetsuo shot him after he tricked the kaijin to catch the gun in mid-air. Yuji arrived on the SAT Bike, and they attempted to get away on it, but Braker used his powers to make them drive round and round. Part 3 Braker stopped the SAT Bike causing Yuji and Tetsuo to fall over. Yuji battled the kaijin, who used his teleportation powers to confuse his opponent. Tetsuo drove back to the SAT Base but Devila were waiting for him. Overpowered, he sent an SOS signal and Lily came to help. Tetsuo threw the AZ gun to her and she went to analyse it. Braker used his powers to cause Yuji to hallucinate and make Demon Cars appear and disappear.Braker was about to shoot Yuji, but Atsushi, who was hiding, threw a stone at him and the kaijin decided to shoot the kid instead. The hypnotised Atsushi fought with Yuji and beat him. After analysing the AZ gun, Lily drove out in the SAT car but was stopped and reversed by Braker using his strange abilities. Yuji was thrown over a cliff by Devila directed by Atsushi. Part 4 Lily fought some Devila and jumped onto a tree when Braker attacked her. Braker used telekineses to pull her back down. Just when she was overpowered, Tetsuo came in the SAT Car and shot at Braker. He missed, but an angered Braker fired at the car with his AZ gun. Tetsuo turned on an electromagnet which attracted the weapon. Lily found Yuji and fended offf some Devila and Atsushi. Tetsuo turned into Green Fighter but Braker threw a ring of plants which he transformed into a chain to tie up the hero. Soon, the two othe fighters arrived and Braker jumped up a cliff. He shot the hypnosis gun, which had strange effects on the Planet M aliens. They became confused and flipped around randomly. Part 5 The fighters were confused for a long time until Atsushi got into the SAT Car and asked Bullcon for help. He used one of the electromagnet attract the gun away from him, Atsushi cheered, but accidentaly knocked his head on the door and passed out. The fighters got their bearings again. With no choice, Braker decided to come down from the cliffs and actually put up quite a good fight. The fighters combined into Triple Fighter and turned used the Triple Neck on him. The opponents were evenly matched. At one point Braker turned himself into a rock to his Triple Fighter. However, Triple Fighter finally defeated Braker by sending him rolling with his signature Triple Kick, he yelled out Demon's name in anguish before exploding. Category:Triple Fighter Category:Triple Fighter Episodes Category:Episodes